The invention relates to a coupling rod for connecting the ends of conveyor belts and including a flexible core and pushed-on sleeves.
Such coupling rods are known for example from German Patent Specification No. 926,645 and No. 2,240,013. The flexible core of the coupling rod according to German Patent Specification No. 926,645 is loaded by transverse forces which the sleeves transmit to it, and particularly when the coupling rod is bent, end pressures occur. In the case of the coupling rod according to German Patent Specification No. 2,240,013, sleeves pushed onto the core can indeed themselves largely transmit the transverse forces without loading the core, but likewise when the coupling rod is bent, end pressures may occur in fact both between the sleeves and also between sleeves and core.